The present invention relates generally to data communication systems, and more specifically to a variable speed data communication system capable of varying the operating speed according to transmission qualities of the transmission mediums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,388, issued to M. Eguchi, discloses a data communication system involving the use of two adaptive equalizers at the receive end of the system for generating first and second quality signals, respectively. In response to the first signal quality signal, the transmission speed of the system is decreased and in response to the second signal quality signal the transmission speed is increased.